Romantic Dinner On Mount Fuji
by Utau Trancy UT9
Summary: Amu ulang tahun, Ia akan merayakannya di Mount Fuji.. Banyak kejadian romantis di sana! Ayo baca! Baca! Baca!


**New Story! Ayo! Dudukung!**

**Cerita kali ini adalah.. 'ROMANTIC PICNIC ON MOUNT FUJI!'**

**Disclaimer: Peach-Pit and me (Utau)**

**Mulai!**

3 hari lagi, Amu ulang Tahun, ia akan mengajak: Rima, Tadase, Kairi, Yaya, Nagihiko, Utau, tentu keluarganya, Lulu juga ikut.

Di R.G:

"Hei.. Kenapa Utau, Kukai, Kairi dan Lulu ada di sini?" Kata Rima yang baru memasuki R.G dengan Nagihiko

"Oh.. Kamu belom tahu? Kan 3 hari lagi, Amu ulang tahun.. dan serunya, 4 hari yang akan datang kita libur!" Kata Tadase senang

"Oh.. Begitu" Kata Rima dan Nagihiko yang sudah duduk

"Selamat ya Amu" Kata Nagi kepada Amu

"Heh..Iya sama-sama" Kata Amu

"Hei.. Kalian 3 hari ini free kan?" Kata Amu. Semua mengangguk

"Kalian mau ke mount fuji? Di kaki gunung itu, ada penginapan kakekku" Kata Amu

"Terus?" Kata Lulu

"Um..Ka-Kalian mau ke sana? Aku akan merayakan ulang tahunku di sana" Kata Amu

"Boleh.. Karena seminggu ini aku tak ada konser" Kata Utau

"Ataupun lomba" kata Kukai

"Yakin?" Kata Amu setelah mendengar alasan mereka masing-masing, mereka mengangguk

"Baiklah, besok kutunggu di depan sekolah jam 1 malam. Kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi agar tidak macet dan tidak telat datangnya. Karena, aku memesan 3 kamar dan kata kakekku 'Kalau kamu datang lebih dari jam 6, aku tak akan memberikan kamar itu'" Kata Amu sambil menirukan suara kakeknya

"baik" Kata mereka. Mereka keluar R.G dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing

Amu POV

_Aku tak sabar menunggu hari esok.. Aku harap mereka bisa bersenang-senang.. Kalau mereka tidak senang di sana. Percuma saja mereka ke mount Fuji.. Aku yang kena deh.._

End of Amu POV

Keesokkan harinya..

"Hai, baru kita ya?" Kata Utau yang datang bersama Kukai

"Iya.. Baru aku, kamu, dan Tadase" Kata Amu. 5 menit kemudian, Nagi datang.

"Yo!" Katanya "Hai" Jawab mereka

Lulu datang dengan mobil limosin-nya

"Wow.." KAta Amu

"Hai" Sapa Lulu

Tiba-tiba.. Kairi datang dari atas "HUA!" Teriak Amu yang jatoh tadi di tahan sama Tadase

"Maaf.." Kata Kairi

"Amu-chi!" Yaya datang "Hai" Kata Amu

Sudah 15 menit menunggu Rima, sekarang jam 01.10

"Huh..Rima, dia kemana sih?" Kata Amu, Ami dan keluarga Amu sedang bermain petak umpet

"Amu, kita sudah telat.. Sebaiknya kita berangkat" Kata Mama Amu sambil memegang pundak Amu

"Baik" Amu merasa sedih karena tidak ada Rima. Sekarang, mereka masuk mobil. Saat Utau masuk.. Ada bayangan kecil yang berlari ke sana

"Amu! Hah.. Hah.. Tunggu!" Katanya

"Ri-Rima?" Kata Amu, Rima sampai

"Maaf..Hah..hah.. AKu telat" Kata Rima

"Tak apa-apa.. Ayo masuk" Kata Amu yang menyewa mobil menyerupai rumah

"Kau duluan saja.. Aku mau dipinggir" Kata Utau.

"Thanks" Rima masuk, Utau hanya tersenyum

Mereka berangkat.. "Wah.." Kata Amu yang sedang ada di ats tempat tidunya (Sudah kubilang kalau mobilnya menyerupai rumah

"Hua!" Mobil terguncang dan Amu jatuh ke belakang Tadase yang sedang duduk di belakang kaget.. Amu tiba-tiba sudah ada di pangkuannya

"huh? Amu? Kamu ngapain?" Kata Tadase

"Huh.. Ma-Maaf" kAta Amu seraya duduk kembali

"CIE!" Yang lain menggoda Amu yang telah berbuat seperti itu

"SUDAH!" Teriak Amu dengan muka blushing-nya

"Iya-iya" Kata mereka. Perjalanan dilanjutkan. Sekarang jam 5.58

"Sebentar lagi jam 6.. Aduh.. Keburu gak ya?" Kata Amu

"Pa.. Kita nyampe jam berapa" Kata Amu

"Sekitar 5 menit lagi" Jawab papa Amu

"Aduh! Telat deh" Kata Kukai

"Sabar ya.." Kata Utau yang menenangkannya

"Tenang" Kata papa Amu, ia menginjak gas dan menaikkan gigi-nya (Gigi mobil)

Kecepatan sekarang 120 km/jam

"Hua! Kalau begini.. 1 menit juga nyampe!" Kata Kairi, Yaya memegang baju Kairi dengan kencang

"Nyampe" Kata papa Amu

"Ha? Secepat itu?" Kata Amu

"Iya..Ini bukan mobil sembarangan, ini mobil boost air yang dapat terbang, o iya.. Kami (Mama Amu, papa amu, dan Ami) Tidak akan menginap di sini. Kami akan menginap di hotel Mirecale Dream.. Hotelnya temannya Ami" Kata papa Amu

"oh.." Kata Mereka yang memperlama waktu sekarang sudah jam 06.01. Mereka berlari dan membunyikan bel. Kakek keluar

"maaf kami telat!" Kata mereka bersamaan sambil membungkuk

"Baik.. Silahkan masuk.. Amu.. KAu membawa teman-teman ya?" Kata Kakek

"Iya.. Ini Tadase.. Ini Rima.. Nagihiko.. Utau.. Kukai.. Yaya.. dan Kairi.. dan yang ini Lulu" Kata Amu

"Wah.. Cantik ya.. Keren lagi" Kata kakek Amu memuji

"Hehe.. Terima kasih kek" Kata Mereka sambil duduk di sofa

"Eh.. Hoa! Aku masih ngantuk.. kek, kamarnya di mana?" Tanya Amu

"Oh.. Sini kakek antar" Katanya. Mereka ke lantai dua, di sana ada kamar nomor V 01, V 02, V 03

"Ini" Kata Kakek

"Kek, arti V itu apa?" Tanya Lulu

"oh.. Itu urutan abjab.. Kalo lantai bawah ada abjad Z, Y , X , dan W" Jelas kakek

"Oh.." Mereka hanya ber oh

"Cara bagi kamarnya gimana?" Tanya Kukai

"Ambil satu" Kata Amu sambil mengocok botol yang di pegangnya

"Nomor V 02" Kata Utau

"V 01" Kata Kukai

"V 01" Kata Tadase

"V02" Kata Yaya

"V01" Kata Kairi

"V02" Kata Lulu

"V 02" Kata Rima

"V 01" Kata Nagi

"Oh iya.. di kamar ada kamar mandi, 5 kasur dan 2 komputer juga ada 5 lemari" KAta Kakek Amu sebelum pergi

"Baik" KAta mereka

"Kalian masuk saja kami mau masuk juga" Kata Nagi. Mereka masuk

"Z..z..z.." AMU NGOROK!

"Amu..Amu.. Baru datang saja sudah tidur. Padahal tadi di mibol kau sudah tidur 2 jam" Kata Lulu

"Amu-chi! Bangun!" Kata Yaya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Amu

"Uh? Ah? Oh..Kalian" Kata Amu samil berusaha duduk

TOK..TOK..TOK.. Pintu diketuk setelah mereka (Para Hawa) Berganti baju

"Iya.. Sebentar.." Kata Amu yang masih memakai bajunya, setelah selesai. Ia membukakan pintu

"Oh.. Kalian.. Mau apa?" Tanya Amu

"Mau main kembang api? Aku bawa 2 bungkus" Kata Nagi

"boleh" Kata Amu

"Hei.. Mau main kembang apa gak?" Teriak Amu kedalam

" Mau!" KAta Mereka

"Ayo" Amu menarik tangan Tadase. Utau,Kukai. Rima, Nagi. Yaya, Kairi. Lulu sendirian..

Lulu POV

_Sepertinya hanya aku yang tak punya pasangan_

End of Lulu POV

Mereka bermain kembang api. Tiba-tiba, ada suara biola

"Mungkinkah itu.." Kata Amu

"Mungkin.." Kata orang yang bermain biola itu sambil mencium pipi Amu dengan cepat

"Ha? Ka-Kau memang tak pernah berubah IKUTO!" Teriak Amu menjauh

"Nii-san.. Mau main kembang api?" Tanya Tadase. Ikuto bengong melihat juga bengong

Lulu and Ikuto POV

_Di-Dia.. Keren banget! (Lulu) Cantik.. (Ikuto).. Aku..Aku.. Tak tahu harus bangaimana_

End of them POV

"Nii-san?" Kata Tadase sekali lagi

Lalu, Ikuto berjalan kearah Lulu dan menggandeng tangannya. Muka Lulu memerah

"Ikoto?" kata mereka yang terkejut

"Apa? Kau melarangku?" Kata Ikuto menatap mereka dengan mata marahnya

"E-Enggak" Kata mereka

Setelah bermain kembang api.. Bla.. Bla.. Bla

(Skip Mode:On)

Keesokan harinya..

Ikuto semalam tidur di kamar V 01. Mereka semua sudah bangun. Baik yang di kamar V 01 maupun yang di kamar V 02

"Pagi" sapa mereka kepada orang-orang di sekeliling mereka saat di meja makan

"Apa menu hari ini?" Tanya Kukai

"Spagetti dan Sushi juga jus jeruk" Kata Amu

"Kau yang buat?" Tanya Tadase

"tentu.. Tapi tetapdi bantu para cewek yang lainnya" Kata Amu. Mereka makan.. Setelah makan

"Hei.. Bagaimana kalau kita mendaki gunung mount Fuji?" kata Nagi

"Ayo! Ayo!" teriak Yaya

"Aku setuju.. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan" Kata Rima

Mereka setuju dan mendaki.. Setelah 2 km mendaki.. Amu yang sedang pilek dan sedikit pusing setelah tersandng batu..

"Ah.."Amu yang tiba-tiba lemas dan melepaskan pegangannya dari batu-batu sekitar mount Fuji

"AMU!" Teriak mereka (Minus Ikuto)

"yoru.." kata Ikuto

"Baik-nyaa!" Katanya yang langsung chara change

"Nana" Kata Lulu

"Baik!" Ia juga chara change, ia terjun dengan payung bunga yang sudah ia siapkan

"Flowers Seeds! Grow till you end!" Teriak Lulu sambil menaburkan bibit itu dan mulai tunbuh bunga yang empuk. Ikuto yang sudah menyelamatkan Amu menginjak bunga itu dan tersenyum kepada Lulu

"Syukurah" Kata Tadase

"Sebaikanya kita sudahkan acara ini" Kata Kairi

"Atau Amu akan semakin parah kondisinya" Lanjut Nagi. Semua turun

Ikuto yang sudah ada di bawah pergi ke kamar Amu bersama Lulu lalu menaruh Amu ke tempat tidurnya.

"Syukurlah ia tak apa-apa" Kata Nagi yang melihat Amu setelah ia turun

"AMU!" Teriak Tadase dari luar

"Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Tadase kepada kakek yang sudah ada di kamar Amu

"Dia taka pa-apa.. Beberapa jam lagi ia akan sembuh. Sebaiknya kalian harus minun coklat hangat agar kalian tak sakit" Kata Kakek

"Baik" Kata mereka. Sebelum keluar, Tadase memeluk Amu dengan muka sedih

"Amu.." katanya seraya memeluknya. Lalu keluar

(Skip Mode : On)

Keesokkan harinya..

Semua menggelar tikar di depan mount Fuji, Kegiatan mereka:

Amu: Memotong sayur

Nagi: Membuat kue

Yaya: Membuat air panas

Kukai: Membuat hiasan kue

Tadase: Menggelar tikar

Ikuto dan Lulu: Duduk di bawah pohon bermesraan

Kairi: Memotong Kue kering

Rima: Membuat the

Akhirnya mereka selesai. "KAKEK!"Teriak mereka

"Ada apa?" Kata kakek yang datang

"Kakek mau ikut makan di halaman merayakan ulang tahun Amu?" Tanya Kukai

"Hmm.. Kayaknya enggak, kakek lagi banyak pelanggan" Katanya

"Baiklah.. Da kakek" Kata Mereka yang keluar membawa bahan-bahannya

Mereka duduk, Ikuto dan Lulu menghampiri

Menyiapkan piring dan gelas adalah tugas Ikuto dan Lulu

Akhirnya mereka mulai bernyanyi

"Selamat.. Ulang tahun.. kami Ucapkan.." Dan bla, bla, bla

"Sialahkan tiup lilinnya dan ucapkan doa" Kata Kukai yang memegang handycam-nya

"Baiklah.." Kata Amu

Husshh.. Amu meniup lilin itu dengan kencang

"Amu, apa yang kau harapkan?" Tanya Nagi

"Hm.. Dicintai orang yang aku cintai" KAtanya sambil memandang Tadase "Mendapat nilai lebih bagus dan.. Untuk ran,Miki, dan Suu yang masih ada di dalam telur.. Cepatlah keluar" Katanya hampir menangis

"oh.. Permintaan yang bagus" Kata Rima

"Sekarang.. Ayo makan!" teriak Yaya

"Ok.." Jawab yang lain

Mereka makan dengan urutan duduk: Amu, Tadase, Utau, kukai, ikuto, Lulu, Yaya, Kairi, nagi dan Rima

"amu, buka mulutmu" kata tadase. Amu membuka mulutnya, Hup! Makanan masuk ke mulut Amu

CKLEK.. Kukai memofoto Saat Tadase menyuapi Amu

"Utau.. Buka mulutmu" Kata Kukai sambil menyerahkan handycam itu kepada Tadase (Memintanya memfoto mereka) utau membuka mulutnya. Hup! Makanan masuk ke mulut Utau. Utau blushing

CKLEK.. Tadase memfoto mereka seperti yang mereka mau

"Thanks" Kata Kukai sambil mengambilnya kembali

"Rima.." Kata Nagi. Rima tahu maksudnya.. Ia langsung membuka mulutnya Hup! Keli ini rima

CKLEK.. Seperti itu terus sampai ke Ikuto, yang terkahir. Mereka semua berfoto dengan self timer.

CKLEK.. Fotonya begini. Amu sedang dipeluk Tadase sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.. Nagi dan Rima menggoda sambil berpegangan tangan. Utau dan Kukai mendekatkan wajah hingga hidung bersentuhan (Tapi enggak ciuman). Yaya Mau mendorong tapi ia dilarang oleh Kairi. Lalu Ikuto dan Lulu sedang berdiri biasa.

Mereka pulang berpamitan dengan Kakek

All POV

Ini adalah hari paling romantis seumur hidupku.. Aku ingin mengulang Hari ini kalau bisa..

End Of all POV

**Akhirnya selesai!**

**PREVIEW YA!**

**PREVIEW  
PREVIEW  
PREVIEW  
PREVIEW**


End file.
